The present invention relates to a flank cinch container, and particularly a container which is adapted to be mounted to the flank cinch ring and flank cinch of a conventional western saddle.
Various devices have been provided for attachment to a saddle for carrying paraphernalia. Saddle bags are commonly used and are placed immediately behind the saddle.
However, it would be desirable to have a small container which can be easily reached by the person during the time the person is riding in the saddle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved container which can be attached to the flank cinch and flank cinch ring of the saddle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container which can be easily attached or detached from the flank cinch ring and flank cinch.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container which can be easily reached by the person riding in the saddle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved container which is secured to the flank cinch ring and flank cinch strap in such a manner that it will be securely held against movement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.